moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauregard Dawntreader
---- |Row 9 title = Commendations |Row 9 info = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = -Coming Soon- |imagewidth = 340|Row 1 title = Role|Row 1 info = Paladin}} Beauregard of Andorhal (Born Beauregard Odolf Dawntreader, 15th of August 2 L.C.) is an adjudicator and apprentice cleric, he is a devout follower of the Holy Light since his youth. Beauregard trained under the guidance of his father, uncle, and a bishop, they served as Beauregard's spiritual advisor and mentor. Beauregard was put through very rigorous and inhumane training so he can be gifted with the gift of Light and advanced martial prowess. He was offered a place in the Order, thus the Knights of the Silver Hand--the young paladin were born. At the Light's Chapel, Beauregard became the first Dawntreader to be an official Knight of the Silver Hand. It was a glorious moment for the Dawntreader family. Dawntreaders are infamous for their zealotry and strict religious commandments. Not only they were known for that, but they were also known to have in possession of powerful artifacts; Plate of Illumination, Masque of Illumination, and Mhaaq, the Ghost of the Past. One of these artifacts' power became so great it drove several Dawntreader men, including Beauregard's father, Odolf Dawntreader to madness and unfortunately the bishop had to seal these artifacts away to prevent any further tragedies. Shortly before the fall of Andorhal, the artifacts were presented to Beauregard by the bishop, the same one who sealed these artifacts away because he knew he did not have a choice but to don the mask on the late son of the Dawntreader, believing that Beauregard could save Lordaeron from the Scourge. Beauregard fought valiantly, slew the rampaging scourge in his path until he grew desperate and reckless, having and knowing the burden of thousands of people believing in him to save them from the Scourge. Beauregard failed and now he shall spend the rest of his life with guilt. However, he still believes that someday he can save Lordaeron by restoring the kingdom to its former glory. =Appearance= ---- Beauregard is an exemplar of a Paladin gifted with the embrace of the Light and an excellent martial prowess. Beauregard physically looked like a man in his late 30's. He has a black pompadour and sporting a friendly mutton chop and blue eyes. His battered skin was marked with deep scars due to his status as a veteran of wars. Although possessing a somewhat heavy built, he was yet able to fight with ease against his foes. Unlike the other knights of the Silver Hand, he wore the set of Illumination armor. =Personality= ---- Beauregard of Andorhal is one of Silver Hand's most trusted officers and tacticians in the Order. Aside from his excellent strategic skills and swordplay, he is an intimidating individual who immediately asserts that both his enemies and comrades should be afraid of him, Beauregard is widely respected among his peers. He has proven to be capable of being merciful and stubbornly withhold honors in any circumstances. To his credit, Beauregard is both a dangerous zealot and loyal knight in equal measure - being one of the most trusted Officers in the Alliance, he does not blindly follow his superior's orders, without hesitation, he will outright refuse to act if the order does not align with his infamous "The Dawntreader beliefs". Yet, he devoted himself to the task of fighting the Horde and the undead in support of the plan that the Alliance had. His respect and love for the Silver Hand know no bounds. Beauregard is capable of working with his enemies, albeit rather begrudgingly at first. Even though he stated outright that he hated forsaken more than anything, he advanced his capacity to adapt by working with the enemies. Beauregard' benevolent side was more prevalent in the cities, in which he was depicted as a caring gentleman who sought to punish evildoers and bring peace to Azeroth, even empathizing with his friend, a member of the New Horde, grievances against the Horde's ideology despite all of the terrible things Horde had done. Even though he had a benevolent side, he has some negativity within him. =Armament= ---- Mhaaq, the Ghost of the Past A fairly large, curved blade made of adamanite and is held by a thick shaft with a grip wrapped in strange, royal blue stag leather. With just a single, sweep this weapon is the ideal choice to slice his enemies into halves with ease. The Scythe has a small trimmed crossguard, creating the ideal weight balance to allow for smooth and accurate swings with this scythe. A massive pommel is marked "Mhaaq" which earned a moniker, 'The Ghost of the Past' due to its ghostly appearance. This weapon is crafted for a Dawntreader Adjudicators. A decent weapon that serves its purpose. Masque of Illumination The Masque of Illumination is an artifact that is currently donned by Beauregard. The mask is known for its power, helps Beauregard understand and wield the light to its fullest extent. The materials and the origin of this mask are unknown, the only information regarding this artifact that it was crafted by paladins and priests. But donning the Masque of Light comes with a risk! Plate of Illumination Plate of Illumination is fairly sized in form and covered with layers of light etchings, yet this imposing armor rests lightly upon the wearer. It was crafted by Paladins and Priests, along with the Masque of Illumination, and given to Beauregard to make him nearly invulnerable. Like the Masque of Illumination, these hauntingly beautiful armors have the ability to conserve light energy within these orbs that are socketed in both of his spaulders for later usage if the wearer ever needs it! =Biography= ---- The Impeccable Legacy of the Dawntreaders A large family and friends surround the Dawntreader parents, they had waited with anticipation to witness the birth of not one, but two Dawntreaders. Vanja had struggled for quite some time, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Beauregard's sister’s first cry. Beauregard was born few minutes after his sister, lifelessly, the Bishop rushed to the child's aid and cradled the lifeless infant until bright light shined through the window, shining upon the body before it jolted, the child came back to life, crying. The day was August 15th, -2 L.C. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his parents and the crowd that watched the childbirth. The Dawntreader Twins (WIP) Introduction to the Order (WIP) The Burden (WIP) =Companions= ---- (WIP) =Relationship= ---- Bishop Ashmael Stanway - Godfather (WIP) =Family= ---- Odolf Dawntreader - Father Odolf Dawntreader or as known as Odolf the Dire was a revered Dawntreader Adjudicator, former wearer of Masque of Illumination and Plate of Illumination. Odolf was one of Alliance of Lordaeron's most esteemed field marshal that commanded a legion of soldiers in the vanguard. People say he would often come as a crude person but when they become accustomed to his presence, he's a cordial gentleman who can brighten up people's day without even trying. Vanja Pickering - Mother Vanja Pickering, a priestess of the chapel who was entrusted to marry Odolf Dawntreader by Bishop Stanway. A compassionate, caring mother to her children, unlike her husband. Abril Dawntreader - Twin Sister Abril is often considered as the "better" twin than Beauregard because she is more likely to submit to authority to please their egotistical nature, especially their father, Odolf the Dire. Like Beauregard, she was trained to be a warrior of the Light but however that future faltered, she was forced to join the nunnery as a consequence of her failure and walk the path of priestess. Irinka Dawntreader - Younger Sister Irinka shares a similar personality with her oldest brother, Beauregard, a steadfast knight. She became the second Dawntreader to be knighted to the Order of the Silver Hand and is currently under her brother's command. Saladin Dawntreader - Youngest Brother Saladin is the youngest sibling of the four Dawntreaders and a third Dawntreader to be knighted into the Order of the Silver Hand. Same with Irinka, he falls under their oldest brother's command. =Quotes= ---- (WIP) =Trivia= ---- (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladins